A Merlin & Arthur love story
by macy1998
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been secretly dating for seven months. Until one day everything changes when Arthur finds out he has to get married.
1. Chapter 1:News

**In Arthur 's chambers**

Merlin was putting up Arthurs armor when he looked back and noticed his lover's silence. He walks up to him. "Arthur are you ok?"

Arthur looks up "Huh yeah I'm alright, why?"

"Well you look like something's on your mind." Merlin sits next to him. "What is it?"

Arthur sighs "I need to tell you something."

"Ok" Merlin says slowly

"I talked with my dad and found out he's arranged a wedding." Arthur says looking down at his hands.

"A wedding for whom?" Merlin knew the answer but he hoped Arthur wouldn't say it.

"Me" he looks up "I'm getting married."

Merlin looks down "Oh"

Arthurlooks back down at his hands. "Yeah"

"Why?" Merlin stupidly asks

He looks back up "You know why Merlin. I'm going to be king I need a-"

"I know alright and I know how important this is to you."

Arthur takes Merlin's hand "it's not more important then you Merlin. This doesn't change anything between us."

"Are you kidding" Merlin gets up "This changes everything. Arthur you're getting married. You're committing yourself to a complete stranger."

"I know" Arthur looks up at Merlin "I know Merlin."

Merlin looks away. "I'm all finish here I'm going to go." Merlin starts to walk away.

Arthur gets up "Merlin wait, what about us."

He looked Arthur in his eyes. "Married Arthur I can't be with you when you're with someone else."

"It's just a ring. I've never done anything with her or anyone else and I never will. I love you Merlin." Arthur says

"I love you too." Merlin admits

Arthur walks up to Merlin and takes his hand. "Look I know this is sudden and shocking but I would never hurt you Merlin and I don't want to lose you."

Merlin looks deeply in his lovers eyes. "When is the wedding suppose to be?"

Arthur looks down "My father wants it soon so two weeks."

"Wow" Merlin looks away again.

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

Merlin smiles a little. "It's not your fault."

"I'll try to come see you whenever I can ok."

Merlin nods. They stand there quiet for a while. "I should go." Merlin starts to pull away.

"No" Arthur says "Stay with me."

Merlin looks down "Arthur I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please" Arthur pleaded "I don't know what I would do without you."

Merlin walks away from Arthur. He stops at the door and looks back at his lover. Arthur had tears coming from his eyes. Turning back to the door Merlin locks it. He turns back to Arthur who was smiling a little. Walking back to him he takes his hand and leads them to the bed. Arthur gets in and Merlin gets in next to him. Merlin lays his head on Arthur's chest and Arthur wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling him closer to him.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Merlin." Arthur whispers "I hate this"

"Stop apologizing I hate it too but there's nothing we can do." Merlin starts rubbing up and down Arthur's chest. "But whatever happens I'll always love you. That's' never going to change."

"Same here" Arthur says


	2. Chapter 2:You're future queen

**Arthurs note: I couldn't think of a name for Arthur's fiancé so I just named her Hannah and she's mine.**

Arthur woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He looked around and didn't see Merlin anywhere. He was about to get up but his door opened. Merlin entered with his morning breakfast. He sat it on the table and looked up at Arthur. "You're father wants to see you after you eat, sire."

Arthur looks down "So were back to sire now."

Merlin looks away from Arthur and went about his choirs. Arthur just got up and ate and when he was finish Merlin dressed him and together they left. Walking down the hall Arthur couldn't stop looking at Merlin. "Merlin"

Merlin looks over at him. "Yes sire"

Arthur stops him. "Would you stop with the sire? Merlin about last night, can we talk about it?"

Merlin walks off "There's nothing to talk about sir…I mean Arthur. You're fathers waiting and I don't want to get yelled at for making him wait."

Arthur sighs but follows Merlin to the banquet room. When they entered the room was full of people. Arthur walked up to his father with Merlin right behind him. "Father you wanted to see me?"

Uther smiles "Ah Arthur so glad you're here." He stood and tapped his glass with his fork. "Ladies and gentleman I've called you all here this morning to give you the future queen and Arthur's fiance Miss Hannah Brightly."

As the room cheered Arthur and Merlin turned to see her. A real beauty walking toward them. Merlin stepped to the side and let her get to Arthur.

She smiled "Hi Arthur"

Arthur smiles, talks her hand and kisses it. "Miss Brightly."

Uther turns to Merlin "Merlin you can have the rest of the day off. So my son can get to know his future wife."

Merlin bows and leaves the room. Not looking at the guilty look on Arthur's face.

Merlin went to his chambers, thankful Gaius wasn't there, and into his room. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

A little while later he heard his door open and Guinevere walks in. "Hey Merlin how are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked not looking at her.

"What do you think? Morgana told me about the wedding with Arthur." She said sitting down next to him.

"I knew it was coming sooner or later." Merlin admitted "He's the future King I never should have started this with him."

"But you love him."

Merlin sits up "I know but I knew I would end up with a broken heart."

Gwen smiles and got up "Come on" she holds out her hand.

Merlin takes it "Where are we going?"

"Since you have the day off we're going out." She pulls Merlin off the bed and they left.

They were walking in the village when Merlin bumped into Lancelot, he quickly apologies "Oh sorry Lancelot I didn't see you."

He smiles "It's ok" he looks at Gwen "Miss Gwen"

She smiles "Sir Lancelot"

He turns back to Merlin "So how are you Merlin?"

Merlin nods "Good"

Lancelot looks at Gwen who seems to get the message and she walks off. "So um I was wondering if you would like to join me on a hunt this afternoon."

Merlin looks down "Really, me"

Lancelot chuckles "Yeah of course you who else would I be talking to."

Merlin looks up and his face turns red. "I don't know if I should."

"Oh are you busy." He asked looking disappointed.

Merlin shakes his head. "Well not but…I…um you know what yeah. I would love to get out of here and since I'm off I don't have to be back until late."

Lancelot smiles "Good well shall we." Lancelot holds out his hand.

Merlin looks back at Gwen who smiles and nods. He turns back to Lancelot and takes his hand.

Gwen watches them go before going up to Morgana's room. She was almost at the door when she saw Arthur and Hannah walking. She walks up to them. "Excuse me sire but may I have a word with you?"

Arthur nods "Sure" he walks away with her. Before she could say anything Arthur does. "Have you seen Merlin I haven't seen him since he left the banquet?"

Gwen looks down "Oh um he left."

"He left what do you mean he left?" Arthur says

"He had the day off so he left with Sir Lancelot." She says

Arthur just stares at her "Oh um well when he comes back would you tell him that I would like to talk to him?" Gwen nods and Arthur goes back to Hannah. Gwen goes inside.

**Hannah's chambers**

Arthur walked over to the window and saw Merlin riding out of the village with Lancelot.

Hannah walks up behind him. "Are you ok sire?"

He jumps and looks at her. "Yeah um let's get you settled in shall we.


	3. Chapter 3:Sir Lancelot

Merlin and Lancelot were riding back to the village and Arthur was staring at them through his window. He saw Lancelot help Merlin off his horse and run his fingers through his hair. The deep shade of red that was all over Merlin's face. Then he saw something that will hunt him for the rest of his life. Lancelot kissed Merlin and Merlin didn't push him away and it looked like Merlin was kissing him back. Arthur stormed out of his chambers and down the hall.

When Merlin finally said goodbye to Lancelot he headed to his chambers. He was half way there when he felt someone grab him and pull him into an empty room. When Merlin was inside he pushed the gut away. Already knowing who he was. He rubbed the arm that Arthur grabbed. "God Arthur what's your problem?

"I saw you with Lancelot." He said ignoring his last comment.

"And what's the problem it was just a friendly kiss." Merlin said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Arthur yelled

Merlin shushes him. "You better be quiet you wouldn't want you future wife catching us together."

Arthur looks down "So that's what this is about, my wedding?"

Merlin nods "Yes I thought I could handle it Arthur but I can't. I can't be with you while you with someone else. I love you Arthur I really do but this is too much for me."

"So what are you saying Merlin. Are you saying that you don't want me to be king?"

Merlin groans "Arthur you're going to be king no matter what. What I'm saying is that this is over alright, I'm done." Merlin walks to the door.

"Wait" Arthur calls out. "Are you planning on seeing Lancelot again?"

"And what if I am." Merlin states

Arthur walks past Merlin and out the door. "Then I will banish him."

"Then I'm leaving with him."

Arthur stops and turns back to Merlin. "What?"

"Lancelot's not ashamed to be with me like you are Arthur and that's what I want. I want to be happy."

"I thought you were happy with me?" Arthur said walking back up to him.

"I was but not for one second did I enjoy hiding. I'm finally with someone who's not ashamed of me and you can't stop me from seeing him." With that Merlin leaves Arthur standing there hurt, angry and speechless.


	4. Chapter 4:Like me

Merlin watched while the knights trained. He watched as Arthur worked Lancelot more then anyone else and he wanted to say something but he didn't wan to make things worse for Lancelot so he wanted until training was over. He was about to follow Lancelot to his room but Arthur called him. "Yes sire"

Arthur looks down "I'm sorry about yesterday Merlin."

Merlin looks down "I know you are Arthur."

"It's just when I saw you with Lancelot I got mad."

"That doesn't mean hurt him. Arthur I saw how rough you were with him today. Is it just because of me huh is that why you're being so hard on him. It should me I'm the one who broke up with you."

"I could never do that to you Merlin."

Merlin looks away. "I have to help Gaius with something. Is it ok if I get the day off."

Arthur says nothing but nods and Merlin leaves

Instead of going to Gaius Merlin went to Lancelot's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited as he answered.

"Merlin hey." Lancelot was shirtless

"Hey um can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he steps to the side and lets Merlin in. "But first can I ask you something?"

"Um sure"

"Is there something going on between you and Arthur." He says staring straight at Merlin.

Merlin looks away. "There was." Merlin sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Lancelot sat next to him.

"I got tired of hiding so I ended it and plus he getting married soon."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry."

Merlin shrugs "Don't be I was stupid I knew this would happen but I went through with it anyway."

"You're not stupid Merlin you were in love and there is nothing wrong with that." Lancelot takes Merlin's hand. "You amazing Merlin and you deserve to be with someone who's not ashamed to be with you."

Merlin smiles "Like you?"

Lancelot smiles and nods "Yeah likeme." He leans in closer and kisses Merlin.

Merlin kisses him back and ended up lying down on his back with Lancelot on top of him.

It felt like they were kissing for ages until Merlin felt another presence in the room. He looked up and saw Arthur standing there. He sits up. "Arthur"

Arthur says nothing and leaves.

Merlin turns to Lancelot. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No don't let Arthur rule you life. I'm glad you came here."

Merlin smiles "Me too but I really should go. I lied to Arthur and now I really need to talk to him." He walks to the door "Bye"

Lancelot waves back. "Bye


	5. Chapter 5:For the kingdom

**Arthurs not: Just a little heads up this one will be shorter.**

Merlin left Lancelot's chambers and went after Arthur. "Arthur wait please."

Arthur stops and turns to Merlin. "Do you really care about him or are you just doing this to upset me?"

"I do care about him Arthur." Merlin admits

Arthur looks down. "I sorry Merlin but I don't want to marry her."

"I know you don't but you have too."

Arthur looked away, he knew Merlin was right. "But I love you."

Merlin smiles "I know and I love you too but come on Arthur we both knew what we were getting in too. We knew this wouldn't last forever. You're the future king of Camelot and I'm a sorcerer for Christ sake. We will never be Arthur."

Arthur looks around. "But I want us to be. I don't want to lose you Merlin."

Merlin smiles "Me either but you have too for the kingdom." Merlin takes Arthurs hand but quickly pulls away when he sees Hannah walking toward them. "Well sire since you don't need anything else I'll leave you alone."

Arthur looks confused until Merlin looked pass him. He turned to see Hannah standing there smiling. "Oh hi Hannah."

She smiles "I've been looking everywhere for you." She looks at Merlin. "Hi I don't think we've been property introduced. "I'm Hannah nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.

Merlin smiles and takes her hand. "Merlin and it's nice to meet you too." She looks at Arthur "You're very lucky to have someone as fine as Arthur miss."

She smiles "Well thank you, you're really sweet you know that."

Merlin bows "I better go um sire." He leaves

Arthur watches him walk for a minute then he turns to his future wife. "I guess we better go."

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6:Surprise visister

Merlin was dreading this because after everything that's happened he was still a little in love with Arthur. So with all the strength he had he entered Arthur's chambers. Arthur was still asleep so he quickly cleaned everything up. When he left to get Arthur's breakfast he was sleep but as soon as he opened the door he saw Arthur standing in the middle of the room. "Arthur you're up."

Arthur walked closer "What you thought that I wouldn't here you're loud behind coming in." Merlin smiled "I smelled you coming."

Merlin blushed and looked away. "Well here is your breakfast." Merlin sat the tray down and started polishing Arthur's sliver.

Arthur abandons his food and watched as Merlin's hand slid up and down his armor and soon his hand joined in. He intertwined his fingers with Merlin's and together they polished the armor. They continued even though the armor was all polished. Arthur looked down at Merlin. "I wish it could always be like this."

Merlin smiles and looks away. "Me too but it can't." Merlin gets up and stares at Arthur. "We've been through this Arthur. You're getting married now we can't do this anymore."

"I can't not be without you Merlin." Arthur admits. "I love you too much to ever let you go. No scratch that I don't wan to let you go."

Merlin walks up to Arthur and takes his hand. "Arthur"

"Am I really that easy to get over?"

Merlin shakes his head "No you're not."

"Then why did I just catch you with Lancelot?" Arthur asks walking off.

"I don't know I was caught in the moment I guess. He was very sweet to m. kind of like you when we firs started seeing each other and I guess it reminded m of you." Merlin looked down at his feet. "I'll never stop loving you Arthur."

Arthur steps forward and places one hand on Merlin's face. "Merlin" he whispers against Merlin's lips. "I can't lose you." Arthur closes the gap between them.

Merlin's arms went around Arthur's neck pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss. They were so caught up they didn't hear the door being opened until it was too late.

Red faced they both looked at each other then back at the person standing in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7:Let it be known

Merlin stepped back from Arthur. "It's not what you think."

Then Arthur stepped forward. "Yes it is I'm in love with Merlin."

"Arthur" Merlin said.

Gwen smiled "Oh come on Merlin its ok."

"No it's not he's the future king and I am his servant. Not to mention and sourcer and a guy. Uther will have me banished from Camelot or maybe even killed." Merlin cried out.

Arthur smiled "Don't be silly Merlin I would never let anything happen to you."

Merlin turned to him. "What are you going to die with me?"

Arthur shrugged "If I have to I will. I could never live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn't able to stop it."

Merlin sighed "Arthur we can't do this anymore. You have to let me go."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Can you give us a minute?" She leaves and he turns back to Merlin. "Merlin please don't do this."

Merlin rubbed the side of Arthurs face. "What else can I do here? You know how much I love you Arthur and no one could ever replace you in my heart."

"Not even the great Sir Lancelot?" Arthur said looking down.

Merlin used his other hand to lift up his face. "Not even him." he then tried to pull away but Arthur stopped him. "Arthur?"

Arthur pulled his face to his and kissed him. Merlin found himself melting into the kiss as his arms went around Arthur's neck. Arthur's arms circled Merlin's waist pulling him closer as he kissed the paler teens mouth. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Merlin pulled away and stared into Arthur's eyes. "I should go."

Arthur held him tighter. "But I don't want you too. I don't want to be king if that means losing you."

"You'll never lose me Arthur." Merlin's hands went around his own back and grabbed Arthur's arms. He slowly pulled them apart and stepped out of Arthur's warm arms.

"Do you care for Lancelot?" Arthur asked Merlin when he reached the door.

Merlin turned to him. "As a friend but nothing more. One more thing, stop being so hard on him just because we kissed." He open the door and left.

Gwen came in as Arthur was walking over to his bed. "I'm sorry to bother you sire but your father would like to see you."

Arthur nods "Thanks Gwen I'll be right there."

Gwen leaves and Arthur sits there for a minute then he leaves. When he walked into the dining hall where his father was he saw his future wife sitting next to him. "You wanted to see me father."

"Yes listen to me son me and Miss Brightly have been talking and we think it would be best if you got married this afternoon." Uther said.

"What are you serious? We can't possibly plan a wedding in a few hours." Arthur yelled.

"Well we're already finish. Gwen and Moron helped with everything and we're all set and now that you two will be married soon you can start on an heir that will take your place when I'm gone." Uther walked over to Arthur and patted his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you son and I know you'll make a great kind and an even better father."

Arthur just smiled and nodded but inside he was dying.

That Afternoon

Merlin was getting Arthur dressed for his wedding and even though he was dying inside he didn't let it show. This was something Arthur had to do and no matter how much he hated it, it was something he had to do for the kingdom. He stood in front of Arthur and tightens his armor. "Good luck." Arthur didn't respond he just kept looking down. Merlin sighed "Arthur" Arthur slowly looked up at him. "You're going to be a great king and father."

Arthur looked away "I don't want to go out there."

Merlin's hands dropped "Arthur you have to because if you don't-"

"I don't care Merlin. I don't care for her I don't love her I don't want to marry her and I sure as hell don't want to make a baby with her!" Arthur yelled.

"Lower your voice." Merlin whispered.

"I want to be with you Merlin." Arthur pleaded

Merlin sighed "This is wrong because we're both guys and it never should have happened in the first place."

"You don't mean that." Arthur said.

"Yes I do and I hate the fact that I'm in love with you." Merlin lied.

Arthur stared at Merlin then stormed out of the room.

Merlin sighed and followed him to where the wedding was taking place.

WEDDING

Merlin watched from the back of the room as Arthur and Hannah made their way up the aisle, hand in hand. He watched the happy and excited look in Hannah's eyes and the sad hurt look in Arthur's. As the wadding went on its was all getting too much for Merlin and he started to leave.

Arthur looked out the corner of his eye and saw Merlin leaving. He pulled his hands away from Hannah's and stepped back. "I can't do this!" he yelled.

Merlin stopped and turned back to Arthur. "Oh no Arthur." he whispered.

"I'm sorry father but I can't do this. I can't marry her because I'm in love with someone else!" Arthur yelled.

Uther walked up to him. "What are you doing?"

"This is my life dad and I want to marry someone who loves me for me and that's not just marrying me for the throne." Arthur said looking directly at Hannah. "I love you dad but you don't get a say in my life anymore and if me loving this person means I can't be king, then so be it."

Uther sighed "And who is this person that you care so much for?"

Even though Merlin was in the back of the room he saw the smile on Arthur's face and he knew what was coming next. So he did the only thing he could think of he put a spell on Arthur that made him not able to speak.

Arthur was about to say Merlin but nothing came out. He heard everyone talking but he couldn't say anything back. Then it hit him and he looked back at Merlin and saw him shaking his head. Arthur couldn't tell his father so he decided to show him. He walked off and went right over to Merlin and kissed him. When he pulled away he was able to speak again. "Merlin!" He yelled "I'm in love with Merlin!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Locked up for love

The next few minutes happened so fast and before either of them knew it the room was empty. All that remained was Uther, Arthur, Merlin and a few knights.

"I cannot believe this. Arthur I've never been so disappointed in you. You're suppose to be the son of a great king and now you tell me that you're sleeping with the help!"

"I'm not just sleeping with him dad I love him." Arthur stated.

Uther walked up to his son. "You can't son because you are a Pendragon and we do not-"

"I don't care father. I love Merlin with all my heart and I won't spend another moment of my life saying otherwise." Arthur said.

Uther raised his hand and hit Arthur across his face. "You will do as I say Arthur and you will stop this sick thing that you have with Merlin. It's disgusting and you've disgraced your family."

Arthur looked down. "I don't care father I'd rather have someone who loves me for me and not because I'm next in line for the throne."

Uther looked at Merlin. Is that true Merlin do you love my son?"

With his head still down Merlin nodded his head.

Uther nodded "Cease him."

Merlin looked up "What?"

The knights ran up and put Merlin in shackles.

"Father let him go!" Arthur yelled.

"And lock Arthur in his room until this curse is dead!" Uther bellowed.

They grabbed Arthur and dragged him out the room. They dragged him all the way to his room and threw him on the floor like he was trash and left him there before locking the door from outside. Arthur ran to the door and started banging on it yelling for Merlin.

Merlin sat in the dungeon in the corner. Tomorrow he was being executed and he didn't care. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He thought back on when it all started.

Flashback

It started at the banquet they were having with another kingdom. When Arthur was meant to drink the poison from Nimueh but Merlin did and for that it almost cost him his life. Arthur then went on a dangerous journey to save him and he did. After he returned and was released from the dungeon he went to see Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Good and I have you to thank."

Arthur walked over to him. "I should be thanking you because you saved my life."

Merlin smiled "Why did you do it?"

Arthur shrugged and sat next to Merlin. "I don't know why did you do it?"

Merlin looked down. "I guess I didn't want you to leave."

"Same here." Arthur said. "Merlin I have to tell you something."

Merlin nodded "I have to tell you something first." He took a deep breath. "Arthur I'm a sorucer."

Arthur just sat there. "You're a sorucer?"

Merlin nodded "And I'm in love with the future king of Camelot."

"You are?" Arthur asked a smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur responded by kissing Merlin square on the lips. "Because I'm in love with you too."

Merlin was in total shock. "But what about me being-"

"No one has to know but us." Arthur rubbed the side of Merlin's face. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and leaned into his touch. "I love you too Arthur." He knew it was wrong but he deny the feeling he had whatever he was with the prince. So he ignored them all and kisses Arthur. A kiss that told them both everything that they have been keeping so closed up in their hearts.

End of flashback

Merlin was smiling. Not because he was dying tomorrow but because he got to tell Arthur that he truly loved him and he was loved back. So what else could he ask for? He gave into his destiny and was being executed tomorrow.

A/N Next Chapter will up shortly.


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the great Dragon

A/N I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENED TO MERLIN'S MOTHER AND BEST FRIEND BUT THEY ARE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Merlin was shaken awoke by a guard. He wiped his eyes and stared up at the man in front of him. "I'm sorry Merlin." Said Lancelot.

Merlin smiled up at him. "Don't be this is my destiny."

Sir Lancelot sighed and helped Merlin up. "It's time to go."

Merlin nodded and the two left the dungeon. They walked down the halls and outside where Merlin would be killed.

Arthur was asleep when he heard horns and he jumped up. Walking to the window he looked out and saw what was to be Merlin death. A man was standing on the stage, holding an ax in his huge arms. He ran over to the door and yelled in frustration when they didn't budge. He started banging on them and screaming.

After giving Merlin to fellow guards Sir Lancelot walked back in search for Arthur. He walked around to Arthur's room and stopped when he saw guards standing outside his door. He cleared his voice and fixed his armor. He turned and walked down to them. "Hey guy's I'm here to take over."

They looked at each other then back at Lancelot. "Um..Okay." One of them gave Lancelot the keys and they walked off.

Merlin walked into the sun with a smile on his face. He walked up the stage and looked at all the people around him. He had fulfilled his destiny and he was glad that he did.

"Merlin is set to die on this day for corrupting the future king and making a mockery out of my kingdom." Uther yelled "Today he will die a trader and a disgrace to everyone." He nodded to the executer and sat down in his seat.

Arthur was about to climb out the window but the door was opened. He walked over to it but didn't see anyone there so he ran out and down the hallway. He ran down the steps and pushed through guards and people to get to his beloved lover. He stopped right outside and stopped. Merlin was smiling which Arthur didn't understand.

Merlin got down on his knees and dropped his head down onto the wooden stool. He felt the ax at the back of his neck and closed his eyes.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur said to himself "Use your magic, do something." But Merlin did nothing so Arthur decided to. There was a guard right in front of him and he pulled out his sward and made his way up to Merlin. Guards yelled for him to stop and went after him but Arthur kept running. As the ax was coming down Arthur jumped onto the stage and knocked the man over the edge. As he was surrounded by guards Arthur grabbed Merlin and stood his ground. "If you kill him you kill me!" He said looking right at his father.

Uther stood and made his way to his son. "Arthur stop this madness right now."

Arthur shook his head "I love him father and I'm not letting you hurt him."

Uther was seeing red. He could hear people whispering and saying things already about Arthur sudden announcements "You are Arthur Pendragon and you will never be king. Not as long as I'm here. I will not have you decreasing my work and I want whoever let him out now. There banished from here forever. Arthur this is your last chance, is it you throne or this abomination."

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin said.

Arthur faced him "Making my own destiny." He looked back at his father. "I love you father but I'm not leaving Merlin."

Uther let out a sigh and walked off. "Drop you swords and let these to leave now."

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his own and they made their way out of Camelot. They were surprised when they were joined by Sir Lancelot.

"Thank you Lancelot." Arthur said stopping and turning to him.

"For what?" Sir Lancelot said

"For letting me out." Arthur grabbed his arm. "But I don't want you to come. You're a knight of Camelot and I expect you to lead our men now that I'm gone."

Lancelot sighed "Arthur I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will. My destiny is to be with Merlin and I'm not going to let that slip me by." Arthur sighed "You'll do me proud one day Sir Lancelot." He stepped away from him. "Don't worry about us we'll be fine."

Later that night

Merlin was asleep when he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw that Arthur was still asleep. He got up and walked around the woods when he came face to face with an old friend. "What are you doing here?"

The great dragon smiled "You didn't think I would just abandon you in your time of need."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

The great Dragon smiled "I had feeling that you needed me. Is there something on your mind young prince?"

Merlin looked down. "I ruined everything."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My destiny was to help Arthur become king and I can't do that now." Merlin said looking down.

"Awe young prince it was also your destiny to be with Arthur." The great dragon said.

"What?" Merlin looked back up.

"It is written that Arthur would rule the kingdom with great pride and honor but it is also written that a certain young warlock will be by his side. That's why I call you the young prince."

"Well you could have told me that before!" Merlin shrieked.

The dragon chuckled "Yeah I guess I could have but where is the fun in that besides it was never my place to tell you. You were suppose to figure it out on your own."

"But how is being kind still his destiny when we were just banished from Camelot." Merlin asked.

"All in good time young prince. Trust me your time will come." He stared to flap his wings. "Always remember Merlin that I'll always be here for you." He flew off.

Merlin watched him go until he was long gone then he returned to Arthur who was sitting up waiting for him. "Is everything okay Merlin?"

Merlin sat down next to Arthur. "Yeah I just went for a walk because my legs were asleep." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm glad you're up because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Arthur moved next to him. "What is it?"

"Emeriss, my name is Emeriss and I'm a warlock." Merlin said looking down.

Arthur reached over and grabbed his hand. "I like Emeriss it's cute and it seems more like you."

Merlin smiled and looked over at him. "So where too?"

Arthur turned his gaze to the forest ahead of him. "I was thinking we could go back to your village."

"Really?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded" Yeah I know you haven't seen your mom in a while and maybe it would be good for you to see some of your old friends there. We're going to be okay, right Merlin."

Merlin smiled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah I don't know when but one day everything is going to chance for us." He looked at Merlin "You'll see."

A/N READ AND REVIEW IT'S NOT OVER YET


	10. Chapter 10: Uther Pendragon

Two months have passed and Arthur and Merlin couldn't be happier. Merlin was back home and with his family and friends and he was still with Arthur. He was walking back to the village when he heard something behind him. He put down the fire wood and looked around him. "Who's there?"

Lancelot walked from behind one of the huge trees. "Well well well, look who I found wandering in the woods.

Merlin smiled. "I wasn't wondering around but I am wondering what are you doing here?"

"What no hug?" Lancelot said smiling.

Merlin walked up to Lancelot and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"Same here." Lancelot pulled back. "Where is Arthur?"

"He's back at the village, why what's going on?" Merlin asked worriedly. "Is everything ok back at the kingdom?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, it's Uther."

Arthur was back at the village inside his home that he shared with Merlin. He was cooking with Merlin's mother which was strange because he couldn't cook to save his life. "Do you think Merlin will love the food?"

Hunith smiled "I think he's going to love it Arthur. Why do you doubt yourself like that?"

"I don't know." Arthur said.

Hunith looked down "Do you miss it, being prince of Camelot?"

Arthur stopped "Sometimes." He smiled "Back in Camelot I use to doubt myself about being the future king and Merlin was always there to tell me that I was going to be the greatest king that ever lived. A part of me believed him but I still worried about what would happen with Merlin and me once I became king. Would it be over between us and what will we do when it comes time for heir? Will I have to bed someone else? Will Merlin be the ruler next to me and how will everyone else respond to our being together. I love Merlin more than anything and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him but I feel like there's something pulling me back to Camelot. That's it's my destiny to be king and it's my destiny to be with Merlin. I'm so confused right now that I don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to Merlin." Hunith said.

Arthur shook his head. "How do I tell him that I want to go back to Camelot?"

"You don't have to." A voice said from behind them.

Arthur turned to see Merlin. "Merlin I can exp-" He stopped when Lancelot stepped in behind Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin looked back at Lancelot. "It's your father Arthur."

"I'm going to come back as soon as I can mother." Merlin said to his mother.

Hunith chuckled "Awe don't worry about me I'll be just fine. You just take care of yourself." She kissed Merlin. "I love you."

Merlin smiled "I love you too." With one more kiss to his mother Merlin walked over to his horse. Arthur and Lancelot were already on theirs. He mounted his horse and the three were off on their way back to Camelot.

It was starting to get late so they decided to rest for the night. Lancelot was sleep next to the fire while Merlin and Arthur sat by the lake.

"So what are we going to do once we get back?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed "I don't know I'm pretty sure that everyone is still reeling over me being in love with my manservant."

Merlin looked down. "Back in the village when you were talking with my mother. Did you mean what you said?"

"How much did you hear?" Arthur asked.

"I know that you're worried about us when we get back. I know how you wanted to be king but you were afraid that you wouldn't be a good one. You were worried about an heir to the throne and if you would have to bed someone else and how others would take me by your side as rulers of Camelot." Merlin looked back at Arthur. "Is that about right?"

Arthur nodded "Exactly."

"You come first Arthur because Camelot needs a king and that king is you, it always was." Merlin said.

Arthur took his hand. "Not without you Merlin. I've came this far and I'm not going to lose you now. We're going to Camelot together and we're going to take charge. We're not going to care about what other say about us because we knew that there just scared. We'll worry about an heir when it comes to that time but for now let's go home."

Merlin nodded "Okay but one more thing."

Arthur smiled "And what is that?"

"What about magic and me being sorcerer." Merlin said throwing rocks in the water.

Arthur's smile faded "I haven't thought about that."

Merlin sighed "Maybe I should go back I mean you'll be a great king even without me."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not doing this without you by my side Merlin, just like you've always been."

Merlin sighed "Alright then." He got up and held out his hand. "Then we better get some sleep."

Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand and pulled himself up. "We're going to be fine Merlin, you'll see."

Merlin smiled "I trust you." He leaned over and kissed Arthur. "I love you."

Arthur then smiled "I love you too."

Together they made their way back to where they were resting for the night.

A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT STILL REVIEW AND I HOPE THAT YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CAHPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


	11. Chapter 11: Back in the Walls of Camelot

The following morning Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur continued their way back to the kingdom. Only stopping to feed the horses and let them rest. After hours of riding they finally saw Camelot.  
>Arthur got off his horse and took in the sights of his kingdom. "Man it's good to be home."<p>

Merlin got off his horse behind him. "I don't know if I can do this Arthur."

Lancelot rode up next to him. "Don't be stupid Merlin everything is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say when you're not sleeping with the king of Camelot." Merlin snapped.

Arthur turned back to him. "Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and got back on his horse. "Come on."

Arthur got back on his horse and they headed off. Once they were inside the gates of Camelot all eyes were on them. Merlin avoided the threatening glances from the others and looked down. They all got off their horses and made their way back into the walls of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur went their separate ways. Merlin went to his old home with Gaius. He felt weird for just walking in so he knocked on the door.

Gaius opened the door and saw Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled "Hello Gaius."

Gaius walked up to Merlin and hugged him. "Oh I'm so glad that you're back."

Merlin smiled "It's good to see you too."

Gaius stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Merlin and Gaius talked for hours.

Later that night

Merlin made his way to Uther's chambers which was now Arthur's. He paused at the door before knocking on it.

"Merlin is that you?" Arthur said.

Merlin smiled "Yes it's me."

Arthur got up and opened the door. "Hi Merlin."

Merlin smiled "Hi Arthur um am I allowed to come in or-"

Arthur nodded "Of course you are my partner after all."

Merlin looked down. "What happened?"

Arthur sighed "Come on." He took Merlin's hand and led him into the room, closing the door behind him he smiled. "I'm king."

Merlin smiled "That's great." He sat on the bed.

Arthur frowned. "What is it?"

Merlin sighed "I'm just afraid of how they will receive us as a couple. I mean not only is the king of Camelot gay but he's sleeping with his manservant. How will they ever take us seriously-?"

"Merlin I'm the king now." Arthur said.

"So are you going to kill anyone who offends you?" Merlin yelled raising his voice.

"I'm not going to sit back and let them disrespect you Merlin." Arthur stepped up closer to Merlin. "I don't care about me but I'm not going to let it happen to you."

Merlin looked down "Are you sure that we're ready for this?"

Arthur smiled "Are you ready to be crowned as ruler of Camelot with me?"

Merlin smiled "Yeah I'm ready."

Arthur leaned up to Merlin and kissed him. "We can do this Merlin, together."

Merlin nodded "Okay."

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CNAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Destiny

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" Gwen said.

Merlin smiled "Yes about a million times." They we outside walking around. Merlin noticed that people were staring at him. "I wish they would stop staring."

Gwen looked over and saw a few knights looking at Merlin so she went over to them. "May we help you?

One guy walked up to her. "Oh we were just talking about the new queen of Camelot." They laughed.

"I'm not the queen!" Merlin yelled walking over to them.

"But you are sleeping with the king, aren't you?" One named Hunter said. "If I'm not mistaken that makes you queen. You know I don't think Arthur will be able to fill his father's shoes and you want to know why?"

"Why?" Merlin said "Because he's not Uther?"

"No." Hunter said "Because no one is going to take him seriously as long as he's sleeping with his manservant. Camelot is meant to be ruled by a king and a queen. With you by Arthur's side this place is going to run straight into the ground."

"Hey what's going on?" Lancelot said walking over to them.

Merlin looked back at him then walked off.

Lancelot followed him, Gwen right behind him. "Merlin?"

"I should have never come back." Merlin said turning to him. "I'm going to ruin his life as long as I stay by his side." He walked off. "And don't tell Arthur!"

**O**

Lancelot made his way to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the wooden door.

Arthur opened the door. "I can't talk right now."

Lancelot came into the room. "It's about Merlin sire."

Arthur stopped and looked over at Lancelot. "What, is he okay?"

**O**

"Merlin told me not to tell you but I thought you should know." Lancelot said getting up.

"No, I'm glad you did." Arthur said. "Do you know where he went?"

Lancelot sighed "Probably to Gaius."

**O**

Merlin was lying on his old bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his door open and close.

"You know I wouldn't have come back if you didn't." Arthur said leaning against the door.

"He's right, no one is going to take you serious." Merlin said looking over at him. "Not as long as we're together."

Arthur sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down "You shouldn't listen to them. It doesn't matter what they say we're doing this together. I know we can."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "What are you going to do about them?"

Arthur smiled "Nothing I'm just going to talk to everyone and I want you to be there when I do."

Merlin smiled "Of course I'll be there."

**O**

**That night**

Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers when he saw Hunter heading his way, he stopped.

"Sire." Hunter said stopping in front of him. "I wanted to apologies for earlier and it won't happen again."

"Thank you." Merlin said. The knight walked off and he continued his way to Arthur's chambers. The door was open so he walked inside. "Arthur are you here."

"Yeah" Arthur said.

Merlin closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"So what did you think?" Arthur said walking over to Merlin. "I don't think they'll be bothering you again. This is our destiny to rule Camelot together. Sitting next to him he took his hand. "I love you Merlin.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I love you too."

"You're staying with me right." Arthur said getting up.

Merlin nodded "Yes" after removing his clothes he got under the covers. Arthur did the same and joined Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Night."

"Night." Arthur said.

**END**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and support.**


End file.
